PokeReality Extreme/ Capitulo 7: El reto de Mew
Hola amigos televidentes aquí estamos una vez mas para presentarles el sufrimiento y la agonía los desafíos de nuestro reality que tiene mucha audiencia mentira solo lo lee la que lo escribe (?) para traerles las sorpresas del día de hoy :dum: ¡así que preparense! Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png ¡Hola amigos hoy entre las sorpresas que hay les presento a mi nueva asistente! Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png ¡¡¡WTF!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png ¡Hola es un placer! Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas? Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png Lyann Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png ¡Me reemplazaste! ToT Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png Eso no es verdad, eres aún mi mejor amiga y mi mejor asistente y guardaespaldas :babyface: Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Uff...que bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png Mew tu dirás la prueba a nuestros amigos. Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png ¡Si! Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Solo dinos la prueba y te dejaremos en paz. Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Cállate zorra Bueno como ven soy del tipo psiquico y la prueba sera sobre inteligencia y logica :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Algo de lo que Ranma carece por completo Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡¡OYE!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Viejo a ti te gana una barra de pan en inteligencia ¬w¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡No es cierto! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Yo opino lo mismo Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡No te metas bitch afeminado! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Sere todo menos eso ;3; Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Osea que admites que si lo eres Archivo:Awesome_face.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Y luego dicen que ustedes son normales. Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Mira quien habla rata rosa que levita. Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Cállate hijo de &%$#& Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png owO no se supone que eres tierno Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Tu madre sera la tierna, no espera, te envio por correo hasta aquí. Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Insensible ;3; Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png ¡TRANSPOR...! Archivo:Cara_de_Palkia.png ¡¡VUELVE A LLAMARME TRANSPORTE Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO A GOLPES!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png ._. Despues de que Palkia le sacara la madre a Mew (?) : Archivo:Cara_de_Palkia.png Llegamos :D Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Bipolaridad eweU Archivo:Cara_de_Palkia.png ¡Vuelve a decirme que soy bipolar y te enviare a Pluton! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Como decía Palkia es muy normal .3.U Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png *Llega volando* ¡Estoy aquí, por que nadie puede verme! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Escucharon algo? TODOS: No :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png ToT Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Su prueba consiste en escapar de un laberinto gigante y superar cada una de las pruebas que tendrán :3 Archivo:Laberinto_gigantesco.jpg Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Grovyle.png ¡Ostia es mas grande que una ciudad! Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Esa es la idea, ¡Teletransportación! *Los concursantes se transportan al centro del laberinto* Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Este lugar es gigantesco, como demonios saldremos aquí. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Facil, caminando en linea recta ;D Entonces Ranma comenzó a avanzar a los muros de arbusto y al tratar de cruzarlos en linea recta se electrocuto con suficiente electricidad para encender tres casas enteras, soy maligna, ni siquiera yo me lo había imaginado :ming: Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡¡Esto es maltrato!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Que maltrato ni que nada a los televidentes les encanta y seguirá siendo así. Archivo:Cara_de_Shuppet.png Y tu quien eres Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Tu madre La escritora quien mas Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png e.o Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Ahora sigan con la prueba de Mew a menos que quieran sufrir. Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png ¿y si no queremos? Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Pasara esto *Saca un libro y escribe* Entonces a Kurt le cayó un camión de helados encima Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Como si pudiera pasar eso *Le cae un camión de helados encima* ¡¡Fuck logic!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Jejeje *Se desvanece en el aire* TODOS: 'owO Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Bueno hora de separarse :3 ¡Bye! *Se va por la izquierda* Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Me voy *Se va por la derecha* Después de eso todos tomaron caminos diferentes sin saber que en cada uno había una dura prueba mental y después se irían volviendo mas difíciles hasta finalmente lograr llegar a la salida, y créanme, nada sera fácil: Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Veamos...por... Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png Alto, para seguir debes pasar mi prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Rayos. '''Con Kurt: ' Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Someone like youuuuuu :D (8) Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png ¡Deja de cantar pedazo de mierda! Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png ¡Tu no comandas mis cuerdas vocales! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png Para seguir tu camino tendras que pasar mi prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png ...Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg 'Con Brandon: ' Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png <> Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png ¡Alto!, para continuar debes resolver mi prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Fuck you bitch. Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png Me vale, resuelve este acertijo; Cuando lo dices...desaparece. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ewe? y que mierda significa? Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png Averigualo tu, hasta que me des la respuesta no podras pasar. '''Con Ranma: Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png I´m sexy and I know it 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Hasta tu madre canta mejor que tu Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡¡Perra mi madre es una santa!! >:/ Archivo:Arcanine_usando_llamarada.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png *Usa Protección* Te jodes, tienes que pasar mi prueba para continuar. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¿No hay otra forma? Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png No Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¿Segura? Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png MUY segura ¬.¬ Con Ritmi: Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡P*tu cerebro de mierda por que no me llevas a la salida! Cerebro de Ritmi: ¡¡Porque nunca fuíste a la escuela bitch y nunca aprendiste a usarme, ahora silencio a menos que quieras un derrame cerebral!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png T3T Con Ámber: Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png *Volando* Archivo:He.png Con Cameron: Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Izquierda o derecha, mmm... derecha. Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png Detente, no podras pasar hasta que deootes mi prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png ok dime. Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png Derrotame en un juego de poderes psiquicos. Con Mei: Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Yo voy a ganar >:D Archivo:Cara_de_Mime_Jr..png ¡Eh antes de avanzar tendras que vencerme! Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png A una mierda como tu lo vence hasta un Magicarp Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Mime_Jr..png ¡¿Eso crees?! , ¡Poder Oculto! Archivo:EP539_Mime_Jr._Liberando_poder_oculto.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Awww el bebe quiere jugar, ¡pues juguemos, Bola de Sombras! Archivo:Sneasel_usando_Bola_sombra.jpg ---- MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE... Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.png *Bebiendo una taza de cafe* A quien engaño, si no puedo dejar mi adicción al cafe por mas que lo intente x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png ¡¡Giratina!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.png ¡¿WTF!? *Le escupe el cafe en la cara (como en la tele)* Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png ¡Quema! D: ¡tu puedes verme! Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.png ewe? obviamente puedo verte, por qué preguntas? Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png ¡Porque nadie mas que yo sepa puede verme a parte de ti! a menos que me esten haciendo la ley del hielo >.< Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.png Pues el primer consejo que te dire sera que encuentres a alguien mas que pueda verte, y el segundo...¡¡DISCULPATE CON PALKIA!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png ¡Nunca! Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.png Bien puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero busca a alguien mas que pueda verte. Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png ¡¡Y DONDE MIERDA PUEDE HABER ALGUIEN MAS QUE ME VEA!! T^T ---- VOLVIENDO CON LOS CONCURSANTES... Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png ¡Psiquico! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png ¡Confusion! Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png ¡Psico Corte! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png <> ¡¡Psicorrayo!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png Eres bueno, ¡pero yo soy mejor, Electrocañon! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Debo ser mas fuerte...debo ser...¡Mucho mas fuerte! *Brillando* Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png ¡Tachan, he evolucionado...! Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png 52px Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png ¡¡TENGO CUERPO DE NIÑA POR LA &%$#$&%!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png ewe Archivo:Kirlia_usando_psíquico.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Reuniclus.png x.X Con Brandon (de nuevo): Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ¿No es un objeto? Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png No Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ¿Segura? Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png Si Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ¿ Completamente segura? Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png ¡¡Que si joder!! Archivo:Yuno_icon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Es el silencio, porque cuando hablas el silencio desaparece :D Archivo:Cara_de_Gothorita.png ¡Si, correcto puedes continuar! Con Ramna (de nuevo): ''' Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Derrotame en una batalla. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png De acuerdo, ¡Colmillo Ígneo! Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png ¡¡Electrocañon!! Archivo:Espeon_usando_electrocañon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡Giro Fuego! Archivo:120px-EP272_Arcanine_usando_giro_fuego.png Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png ¡¡Agh!! *quemada* Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png ¡¡Psicorrayo!! Archivo:Espeon_Psicorayo.png Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¡¡Acabemos con esto, VELOCIDAD EXTREMA!! 200px Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Me venciste, puedes continuar. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Archivo:Fuckyea.gif '''Con Kurt (de nuevo): Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png Vete a la mierda, resuelve esta suma 2+2 x 5+7 Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Mmm... 48? Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png bien, puedes seguir. Con Marcy: Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png Resuelve este acertijo, Que tiene patas pero no corre ''acabo de dartelo en bandeja de plata. Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png M*erda, emmm ¿una silla? Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png ¡Correcto, puedes continuar! Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Gracias perra de mierda Archivo:Cara_tierna.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png ¬.¬ '''Con Riiko:' Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Lalalalalala :D *Incinerando todo a su paso* Archivo:Cara_de_Musharna.png Detente, tendras que superar mi prueba para seguir. Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Te escucho bola de gas viviente. Archivo:Cara_de_Musharna.png Jodete zorra de mierda, pasa mi prueba Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png *La incinera con la mirada* Nadie me dice zorra Archivo:D8_transparente.png Con Ritmi (de nuevo) ''' Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Riolu.png Viajes astrales, viajes astrales, viajes astrales everywhere xD Archivo:Cara_de_Golduck.png Drogadicta Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Riolu.png ¡No es droga joder, es azúcar de panqueques con azúcar extra! Archivo:Cara_de_Golduck.png Y con ese antifaz de pelaje en el rostro de crees el zorro? Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Archivo:Are_you_fucking_kidding_me.gif Déjame pasar a menos que quieras morir. Archivo:Cara_de_Golduck.png .3. pasa '''Con Mei (de nuevo) Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png *Se sacude las manos* Listo, como dije te gane >:3 Archivo:Cara_de_Mime_Jr..png *Amordazado* D: Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.png Archivo:He.png *Se va* Con Gunther Archivo:Cara_de_Shuppet.png *Volando* ¡Y tu que haces aquí! Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Obviamente tratando de ganar ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Shupet.png Eso es trampa. Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Tu también vuelas así que estas haciendo trampa igual que yo. Con Nube: Archivo:Cara_de_Swablu.png Lalalalala Brandon te amo <3 Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png O.O Archivo:Cara_de_Swablu.png ¡¡¡NO DIJE NADA!!! *Se va volando* Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ._. Después de muchas pruebas mas que no escribire porque no me dio la pinche gana :ming: los participantes se acercaban uno por uno al final del laberinto exepto Nube que estaba mas perdida que la mierda (?) y finalmente la ganadora fue... Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png ¡Lo conseguí! Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Felicidades se me olvido tu nombre :U Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png ¡¡Te ganaste esto!! Archivo:Piedra_noche.png Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Eso quiere decir que... *brillando* Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png ¡Evolucione! Archivo:Cara_de_Shuppet.png ¡Hizo trampa, estaba volando! Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png Me importa un carajo, en este reality cualquier mierda vale Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png Soy genial :D Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Genialmente muerta xD Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png Lo dice el gato volador plagio de Nyancat, ademas, ¿eres hombre o mujer? Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Soy un pokemon Archivo:He.png Archivo:Cara_de_Palkia.png Osea Hermafrodita xD Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png ¡Bueno amigos gracias por ver el capitulo de hoy, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado o si no vayanse a la mierda! Continuar...